


The Tower is Dead (Last Will?)

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [25]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Letters, Mianite: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Sky's last will.His final letter to Taylor.





	The Tower is Dead (Last Will?)

Taylor,

 

The tower is dead.

 

I like to make precautions. You know this. The static is returning, and well, this has a 50/50 chance of being needed.

 

If the worst has happened, Botan took me, literally or metaphorically. I wouldn’t be surprised if both. The static opened an opportunity for the people who wanted me out of the way most to manipulate me. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he jumped on the chance.

 

Consider this my last will, if the Shadows did consume me.

I have books. From my past, from Callisto, some younger me, about Dagrun. About Helgrind. Maybe one about what he did. What I remembered about what he did. That one, Callisto didn’t write. But one of me did. The static. The cause of this disease.

It’s in the library, in the one in the jungle. My library? My library. In my and Cypress’s hotel.

 

You were amazing. Beyond words. Stubborn. A puzzle to be solved. An ever-shifting sand that sunk battleships with her brain. Trying. Struggling. A breathing, living being, who cried, who waited, who felt. Beyond belief. A thick, expanding jungle. A snake full of venom, but with an antidote at hand. Able to anger, but open to heal. A cut in the skin, the bloodiest wound. A bandage of foliage and dried herbs to cure like ancient medicinal practices. Curious and curiouser. Looking for an answer. Looking for home, when it’s right there, in the flowers, where she belongs. With those people who changed and hid and fought and yelled and sang. With the people like her.

 

You never felt like you belonged. You never felt wanted. You never felt like people believed in you. You felt like a failure.

I did, too.

I believed in you.

She believed in you.

She told me she would’ve named you her champion if Bolt wasn’t already it.

Our hero.

I don’t care that you didn’t save me. All I care about is that you tried.

You were flexible. You thought fast. Your swings were high and low and you were powerful and frightening and deadly but yet the kindest and sweetest and loyalest.

She and I talked a lot about you, when I was crushing lavender or steaming broccoli or sitting in the flower fields and crying.

 

You are all kinds of brilliant.

And I trust you to do the right thing.

And when you doubt yourself, think back to everyone. This whole realm believes in you.

You can save the world. Not a lot of people can do that.

 

The tower is dead.

And so am I.

 

\- Andor, Prince of Dagrun, Callisto, Acolyte of Ianite, and The Clear Sky Hermit


End file.
